


Freezing Fun

by sam_689



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Dream Pack, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Feels, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Some Fluff, kind of nsfw, mainly just skov/swan, may get more nsfw later, skov had bad relationship before, slow build?????, swan has been in love with skov since he met him, the beginning of the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_689/pseuds/sam_689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skov finally says yes to Swan and it's the best day of Swan's life. Swan's idea of fun is skinny dipping. In winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Hearts and Cold Toes

**Author's Note:**

> I give character description credit to f0x-meets-w0lf (http://f0x-meets-w0lf.tumblr.com). This blog is my heaven, I love it so much. f0x-meets-w0lf is a gift.
> 
> I need to credit my editor, you know who you are. You made this acceptable.
> 
> Also, this is my first work ever so I apologize if it's rough. It will get better with practice.

Somewhere around three in the morning, the party started slowing down. Kavinsky was God knows where with Proko, having their own private party. Jiang was still going strong, in the middle of some knife game. Skov was half asleep on the couch next to Swan, smoking K’s purple weed. 

Skov’s thigh was pressed flush up against Swan’s. It distracted both of them, but Skov would never admit it. Swan felt warm and happy; he looked at Skov, tossing an arm around Skov’s small shoulders. 

Swan leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Wanna get outta here?” 

Skov looked up at him. 

“Sure,” Skov grinned. Swan was speechless and giddy, having expected obscene language or an elbow to his ribs or some spit in his eye. Swan let himself be hopeful but ultimately knew that Skov would never want him. Not that it ever stopped him from trying. 

And, yet, here was his chance.

“Then c’mon.” Swan quickly grabbed Skov’s hand and led him outside. Instead of his ridiculously expensive car, Swan pulled Skov to a bicycle - a red, blue, and green striped monstrosity of a bicycle propped up against the garage door. He’s got to be shitting me, Skov thought.

“What the hell. It’s freezing. You have a car. With heat. Use it.” Skov was already curling away from the chilly October air. He couldn’t decide whether his ‘experimental’ mood was worth getting sick. 

“My car won’t get us all the way. C’mon, it’s not that bad,” Swan grinned mischievously. 

“Get on?” Skov’s dark eyebrows were inching close to his blue hairline.

“The handlebar. Sit on the handlebar.” Swan smiled like an idiot. Skov hadn’t seen Swan smile like that before, and it was enough to get him on the freezing handlebars. 

Swan’s legs pushed them along the icy road. His eyes focused on the boy in front of him instead of the path below. He’d taken this path plenty of times before.

Skov shivered against the wind; Swan wordlessly leaned forward, pressing his chest to Skov’s back. Heat leaked from Swan to Skov, and Skov leaned back into the larger, warmer boy. The comfort was strange and new and exciting.

Swan took them into the trees. The hard dirt road had Skov bouncing around on the handlebar, trying his best to stay on the bike. He locked his feet around part of the bike, hands gripping the makeshift seat for dear life. Pine cones covered the forest floor, only adding to Skov’s misery. His entire body was taught when Swan finally stopped them in a clearing. 

A small lake was hidden between the trees; with a dock and a bungalow on the far side. The dock looked sturdy but old, and the bungalow had a caved roof. Untamed grass and water weeds surrounded the lake. Thick pine trees and weeping-willows leaned over the still water. 

“What’re we doing here, Swan? What’re we doing at a fucking lake?”

“Going for a swim,” Swan said, starting to pull off layers of clothes. His shirt came off easily, exposing smooth skin. Skov really tried not to stare at the dark chest and arms, he really did. Fucking masterpiece, Skov thought. What the hell am I thinking? 

“You’re fucking with me.” Skov’s voice was deadpan once he got his thoughts together. Swimming? In this weather? Swan had to be crazy.

“Not quite yet.” Swan kicked off his shoes and started undoing the button on his pants. Skov stared as Swan hooked his thumbs under his boxers and pulled them down with his pants. Skov kept staring as Swan took his sweet time standing up again. He had never seen Swan naked before. Shirtless - sure,- but not fully naked. Skov was speechless and a little embarrassed. He wanted to either reach out and touch and enjoy himself with this giant of a boy or run away to protect himself. 

“Like whatcha see?” Swan said with a cocky grin. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying Skov.

“Oh, fuck you,” Skov mumbled. He finally looked away but couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from going back. Skov stood awkwardly, fully clothed, and pointedly trying to not look at Swan, especially not his cock. Skov’s cheeks felt warm. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna undress? I’m tellin’ you, it’ll feel worse if your clothes are soaked,” Swan said, looking Skov up and down. He was standing closer to Skov, with his hands on his hips. 

“Oh, c’mon, Skov.” Swan slapped Skov’s shoulder and started walking towards the lake. “Don’t let me have all the fun. You know you won’t let me be the only one to go for a dip.” 

“I will not go swimming in a dark, freezing lake with whatever the fuck is in there. We could be eaten and never see it coming. Hell. No.” Skov defended his right to be scared of the strange, pitch black water. Scared of what might happen in that water with a naked Swan. With a naked, confident, bossy Swan who’d been flirting with him since they met. With Swan, who’s the size of a bear with the heart of a kitten. Skov also didn’t want to compare his size (or lack of) to Swan’s.

“There’s nothing that’ll eat us, I promise.” Then Swan dove. It was a long minute before he came back up. 

Fuck it. Skov stripped down to his boxers, contemplating leaving them on for some measure of privacy, but pulled them off, too. Swan wasn’t the only one plenty confident in himself. He waded into the water as quickly as possible. He was not diving into unknown water only to hit his head and drown. But he also wasn’t going to let Swan show him up. He was too competitive for that. And Swan knew it.

Skov heard wolf whistles. The water came up to his thighs, giving him goosebumps. He walked in further and dove under. When he surfaced, his hair was plastered to his forehead. A thrill run through his nerves. 

“How’s it feel?” Swan joked. 

“Like cold water.” Skov smiled.

Swan smiled back.

Swan splashed him in the face. 

Skov’s smile disappeared. 

Skov splashed back; his smile grew wider when he saw the betrayed look on Swan’s face. 

They felt like kids again as they kept splashing each other, trying all the old tricks they knew for making bigger waves. Swan’s size and stronger, larger muscles gave him the upper hand. Skov tried to be clever with his timing and managed to get water in Swan’s eyes. The game moved them closer and closer to the rocky shore and each other. Swan stopped playing when he was close enough to see Skov shivering - the goosebumps on his skin looked painful. He really didn’t need Skov hating him because he gave him hypothermia or pneumonia. Or both.

“Damn, we gotta get you dry and warmed up,” Swan said as he waded closer to Skov, herding him back to their clothes and Skov nodded, his teeth chattering. Swan worried about the long bike ride back, how he could keep Skov from getting frostbite until then, what he would do when they got home, and if he should just shove him into a hot shower or if he needed to draw a bath. 

Skov ran the rest of the way to their clothes and tossed Swan’s at him. They were both grinning with all their teeth and couldn’t stop laughing - giggling - while they got their clothes on a fast as possible. Their wet skin only made it harder. Swan fell flat on his ass trying to get his tight pants back on; getting dead grass and pine needles all over his skin. After much effort and more shrieking, both boys were clothed, albeit a little uncomfortable. Swan went to sit on the bike’s seat when Skov interrupted him.

“Do I have to sit on the handlebars?” Skov pouted childishly.

“Well, where else are you gonna sit? My lap? My shoulders?” 

“Sure,” because Skov was not prepared to hold onto cold metal with cold hands wearing cold, wet clothes and go down that bumpy road of torture. Swan’s face was skeptic. 

“Come ‘ere.” Skov stepped away for Swan to get off the bike. He was expecting to climb onto his back but Swan had other ideas. Swan lifted Skov up to his chest.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Swan told Skov. When Skov had secured himself to the larger, warmer body, Swan got back on the bike and set them off. The ride back was much smoother but Skov still held tight. He liked having his hands around Swan’s neck, his ankles locked behind small dimples, his face pressed into a soft shoulder that smelled of expensive cologne and booze. He was still freezing (and feeling worse than when he was in the water); he clung to Swan and soaked up the shared body heat. Skov fell asleep to Swan’s steady heartbeat, Swan’s strong arms tightened around him before everything went calm.


	2. Shower Time, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skov's still cold so there's more nudity in the shower. And dirty thoughts. With some hardcore sadness and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I included some references and a small scene with rape. Content may be triggering.   
> Foreclosure: I have not been abused so anything I included is fiction and may not be accurate.

He didn’t know how much time had passed. Skov was still wrapped around his not-quite-boyfriend-who-really-likes-skinny-dipping-in-winter. He was freezing, and Swan only had so much warmth to give. His hair was still wet and he thought he could feel frost forming on it. 

Swan stopped moving, meaning Skov stopped moving, too. Swan had stopped the bike and was getting off. Skov’s drowsy body noticed how easily Swan moved. The muscles under Swan’s skin moved languidly.They were smooth and adamant against his pale skin. Even with one hundred and ninety extra pounds of muscle on him. He could probably bench like five of me, he thought.  
The air around them grew warmer, thicker. Full of cigarette smoke and broken glass and alcohol and poor choices. The ground stopped crunching and slipping under foot. They were inside the mansion where the party had mostly ended. The music was loud, but the conversations were softer. K was nowhere to be seen. As was Proko. They were probably fucking in one of the great bedrooms or bathrooms or hallways. They never seemed to care. Jiang was playing darts with knives, beating some drunk fools who could barely stand straight. The guys were Oooh-ing at everything Jiang did; even when he turned the knives towards them and made circles around their heads into the wood. 

Skov’s vision went bumpy. Swan was carrying him up the stairs. Through a long hallway. A dark hallway. He couldn’t see shit so he had no clue where he was being taken. Where’s he gonna dump me? Skov thought. Swan never particularly cared when someone passed out as long as it wasn’t on him. But Swan was the most even tempered and stable of the pack. Skov was always grateful for his consistency. 

Skov seemed to be losing his little lucidity when Swan laid him down onto a large bed. Swan left, taking his warmth, only to came back with chilly towels. 

First, he tried drying Skov’s icy blue hair with a towel and covering him up. Skov was too exhausted to move; he let the other boy do the work. Swan abandoned his efforts with Skov’s hair when he didn’t notice any changes in Skov. He was still shivering enough to throw the towel off his lap and to the side. 

“Always defiant, huh,” Swan mumbled. He shook his head a little but put the towel back in place, this time tucking it under Skov’s legs. Skov almost didn’t hear it and didn’t believe Swan meant for him to. But then his thoughts moved back over to how freezing he was. Even his heart seemed to be back in the pond.

“I’m cold,” Skov murmured. “And wet.”

“Lemme get you out of those wet clothes,” Swan peeled away the towels, pushed Skov back onto the bed covers, and started removing Skov’s soaked clothes. Shoes, pants, jacket, shirt, tank top, and boxers. The lack of socks disgusted Swan; he had a vast collection of socks and never wore shoes without them. Skov didn’t have time for socks.

Skov was drier now but not any warmer. He started to try to get under the covers on the fluffy bed but Swan interrupted him by lifting him up and carrying him into a bathroom. Once there, Swan turned on the shower and sat on the shower floor, Skov still in his arms. 

The water felt like fire against Skov’s frigid skin, such a stark difference it was. He flinched at the pain. Eventually, though, his body began to thaw from the hot water and the hot body around him. He soon enjoyed the water softly hitting him. It was slowly warming him and bringing him back to life. He felt both more awake and more sleepy than before.

Swan moved underneath him, adjusting his clothing that were now stuck to his dark body. He hadn’t taken anything off before getting in the shower.

“You could’ve taken off your clothes, y’know,” Skov said as means of conversation. He was still tired enough to be quieter than usual. 

“That means I would’ve had to put you down and waste time. So I didn’t, it’s fine,” Swan replied. His mouth spilled out the words like honey over sugar; his chest rumbled slightly against Skov’s side.

“You can take ‘em off now.” 

“Why’re you so hooked on getting me naked?” Swan’s voice was newly playful.

“You took my clothes off first, only fair you take off yours, too.” Skov grinned.

“You never play fair in anything, Skov, why start now?” 

Skov felt his cheeks redden. Swan was right; he knew he was. 

“Fine, but you’re gonna get sick if you stay in cold wet clothes all night,” Skov tried. He hoped to distract Swan long enough for him to forget the jab. 

“I’ll take ‘em off, princess, damn,” he said with a laugh. Skov loved that laugh. He wanted to hear it again. 

Swan lifted Skov up from his lap and set him down to the side, still in range of the hot spray, and began removing his soaked clothes. The shoes were the easiest to get off but the pants were the hardest. They had to come over his ass, down his thick thighs and defined calves. His skin was smooth and hid most of his scars pretty well; he didn’t have as many scars on his legs as he did on   
his arms, or as many as Skov had. And when he finally got his shirt off, Skov couldn’t stop staring. Openly. 

Swan’s arms were like fuckin’ tree trunks. Skov thought that one of Swan’s arms was probably the size of his torso. No wonder K kept him around - he was the most blatantly intimidating out of them all. His hands could hold a head. And maybe crush it. 

There was so much for Skov to look at his eyes couldn’t stay still. Arms, chest, abs, shoulders, hands, calves, thighs, hips, and dick. And the tattooes and piercings were making it all the more exciting. Great designed etched into his skin; some of them flowed together and overlapped. 

Skov didn’t even notice when Swan stopped moving and looked at him expectantly.

“You enjoyin’ the view?” Swan joked, knowing that Skov was, in fact, enjoying the view and all its benefits. 

“Now we’re even,” Skov replied with a sarcastic smile. He started to feel his skin redden again and an erection grow. He couldn’t hide it, and neither could Swan. He felt Swan’s eyes glide over him, taking in every detail in the better light of the bathroom. If he thought skinny dipping was bad, this was hell; there wasn’t any good light outside for them to really inspect each other and now Swan was taking advantage of the brightness. 

“Baby, my eyes are up here,” Skov pointed with his finger. Swan looked up, his eyes glassy. 

“But all the fun is down there,” Swan answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows and funny smile on his lips. His lip that were full, perfectly shaped, and a cute shade of pink. His smile faded, then grew, when he saw that Skov was staring again. 

Swan moved closer to Skov, taking his time crossing the small distance between them. He knelt down infront of Skov, assessing his reaction, looking for any sign of rejection, and finding none, placed his hand on Skov’s left thigh. He tilted his head a little to the side, as if questioning this, then moved his other hand to Skov’s shoulder. His hand slid up to Skov’s neck, cradling his head. Swan bent down more, moved his legs to sit on his ass, angling his face and lips closer to Skov’s, and ran his fingers over Skov’s thigh. He wanted Skov to be present and relaxed and open to him - with him. Now was his time to make a move. They were both naked and friendly and horny and thought they knew what they wanted. 

Swan kissed Skov. Just a press of his lips, a tentative request. Then he moved his lips a little, a minute movement, and Skov started moving, too. It was as easy as talking, but newer and lighter and heavier. It was everything Swan thought - hoped - it would be. He’d thought about it so much already. 

And Skov felt fresh excitement. He liked this. Didn’t really expect it (he did). He wanted more of this.

Skov lifted his arms to Swan’s neck, pulling him closer. Swan relented and bent lower, laying his hands on Skov’s hips, and picked him up and into his lap. Skov’s legs on either side of his hips, Skov was directly under the stream of ever-hot water. He felt it running down his and Swan’s faces, pooling slightly where his thighs sat atop darker hips. 

Swan bit his lip, giving a jolt of sensation to Skov. He pulled his bottom lip from teeth and licked into the other boy’s welcoming mouth. Their tempo changed. They grew more desperate and excited and eager and maybe hopeful. Their hands roomed more freely now, grabbing more roughly but not painfully. No longer tentative. One of Swan’s hands found itself resting on Skov’s ass, gently massaging the tender skin. His other hand reached for Skov’s hard dick. He gripped it easily, his thumb running over the head when he came up from a long stroke. Swan released a moan he didn’t know he was holding back. He wanted to make Skov feel as good as he did. This was everything he dreamed of - Skov, warm and pliable in his arms, enjoying him. 

He almost didn’t feel the way Skov had stopped moving in his lap. Or the harsh way his hands gripped his shoulders. 

Skov had his eyes locked tight against the outside world. His mouth was closed and tense. His body was as stiff and unforgiving as the memory playing in his head. 

“Oh, c’mon, Skov, we know you like this.” 

“Don’t hide from us anymore, baby.” They laughed. Passed around a bottle of cheap gin. Spilling some of Skov’s bare body. 

The alcohol burned where he cut himself earlier. 

“We’ll take good care of you, am I right, boys?” he said with a laugh. They were taunting him - taunting him for the power they had over him. They knew he would resist but that it wouldn’t change a thing. They could do whatever they wanted to him, and he’d have to endure it. And later in the week or month they’d do it again. And it would become part of their routine with him. It’s happened before, slowly escalating to this, to worse.

The other two held Skov down to the couch, one at his chest, one at his legs. The alpha in the room was playing with himself and Skov. He handled Skov’s dick like it was a stick - too rough, too tight, too fast. Like Skov’s skin could heal itself as soon as it was torn. 

All too soon they took turns fucking him, turning him over, slapping his ass and face, fucking him some more. They rarely used lube, and when they did, it was never enough. He didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t say no if he wanted to. When he fought, it hurt worse than usual and it never stopped them so why even try to resist. He had a dick in his mouth and even when it went away, he reasoned that this is what it was to have friends. Boyfriends. People to follow and call yours. Even though he was never really one of them.   
He learned how to block it out until they were finished, except sometimes they wouldn’t let him. Sometimes they’d force him to do other things he never in his entire life wanted to do. He was never able to escape from those nightmares. 

Those were the memories that continued to chase him, day and night. 

“Skov.” 

It jerked him out of his haze. He opened his eyes to Swan’s worried face in front of him. Swan’s hands were on his face, making him look him in the eyes. He forgot he was there. 

“Skov, what’s wrong?” Swan didn’t know. How could he? Skov only ever told K and he promised to never tell anybody. It was part of why K took such good care of him, looking after him and making sure he never jumped too far. Never cut too deep. Never ran into them again.

“I -” Skov swallowed. “I can’t - can’t do this. I can’t do this,” he stuttered. He said it terribly softly. He started moving away from Swan; he took his hands off his shoulders, stood up and turned away, out of the shower that continued to pour down on them. 

The bathroom had towels on hooks by the shower door and Skov took one. Swan was close behind him, quickly getting up, turning off the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist. The floor grew wet where they stood and walked. 

“Skov, what’s wrong? What happened? What did I do?” Swan persistently asked. He had no clue why Skov would react like that. He thought he was reading all the hints right - that Skov wanted him, too - and he was making it good for Skov. They went skinny dipping earlier. He kissed Skov. Skov kissed him back. That he willingly let Swan pick him up and into his lap. That he wrapped his arms around him. That he let him grab his ass and jerk him -. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Swan thought. He’s not ready for that, yet. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Skov, I should’ve asked before I touched you like that. I didn’t mean to go too fast. I just thought that, shit, the way you were talking and looking at me, oh shit, it was so motherfucking stupid, I’m so, so sorry,” he pleaded. He needed Skov to understand. He couldn’t let him slip away just because he got over eager. This was his dream. And even if Skov didn’t really want him like that, he wished that things could go back to the way they normally were. He enjoyed their friendship and if that’s all Skov wanted, then Swan wanted that, too. 

At the very least, he needed Skov to know that he would never hurt him. 

“Shut up, please, please, shut up, man,” Skov said as he walked to the bed and sat down. He had some clothes in his room at the mansion but he wasn’t ready to face people, to face shame. 

“We can go slower, we don’t have to be naked - only if you want to be - we can just kiss. We don’t even have to kiss, Skov. Please, Skov, don’t hate me,” Swan begged and it came out in a hurried jumble. He was panicking, Skov saw. He pitied him, just a little, for thinking so low of himself; it reminded Skov of when he was barely younger.

“Fuck off, I don’t hate you,” Skov didn’t really want to tell his sob story tonight. Not that it wasn’t already on his mind.  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, man,” he answered. He didn’t understand yet, but he wanted to. It wasn’t just being rejected but the way. He’s only heard of one other person, a girl, who acted similar.   
She and a guy had been flirting all night and took it back to his place. As soon as he touched her bare skin, she froze, terrified, and started begging him not to hurt her. They stopped and she ran off when she got her clothes back on. Later, he found out that she was raped by her boyfriend. He ended the relationship a two years before and it was her first party since then. When Swan found out who the guy was, he broke his nose and collarbone. Plus some ribs. 

Swan calmed his rage and gathered his courage. 

“Did people hurt you?” he said to the moonlit boy. He looked at the wood floor. 

“None of your motherfucking business,” Skov said so quietly Swan could hardly hear him.


End file.
